A family
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Abby and NCIS: LA agents go out for drinks and she realizes something no one would've guessed... Kensi/G pairing. Spoilers for Random On Purpose 1x09 I will be adding chapters to this story occasionally, but they'll just be oneshots continuing the story.
1. Realizations

"So how long have G and Kensi been together?"

That question caused everyone to look at Abby, the team was all there except for Hetty and Nate, both had said they had plans.

G had asked Kensi to dance, and the other four were at the table watching them. However, now they were staring at Abby wondering what she was talking about.

"Why would you ask that?"

Abby shrugged, "It's obvious Eric."

Sam glanced at the dancing couple, then turned back, "How?"

"Haven't all of you guys ever gone out together before?"

Dom nodded, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with those two?"

She smiled, "Who do they dance with when you go out?"

Eric frowned thoughtfully, "Mainly each other... If you think about it, the only time either one danced with anyone else was during a fast-paced song."

Dom eyes went wide, "You're right. And even then Kensi only dances with Sam, Eric and I. G's the same. Neither of them dances with people the other doesn't know. At least they've been doing that for awhile."

Sighing, Abby shook her head, "Of course with you three being from the male population, you wouldn't have noticed. I'm guessing they had a fight sometime before I came, there seemed to be a tension between them. It wasn't like the sexual tension between people who haven't gotten together, like Tony and Ziva." Her hands had started to move while she was talking, and the guys watched with hidden smirks, "They're on Gibbs' team, and they have this really noticeable tension between them. Anyway, Kensi and G's tension seemed more... Angry."

"You're right Abby." Sam grinned, "That agent from Treasury offered G room service, he didn't take her up on it and Kensi never really warmed up to her. Plus their banter seemed more like they were bickering with each other at the scene, and that scene they caused at the lawyer's office was definitely something."

Abby leaned back with a satisfied smile, "Told you. He asked her for a slow dance, so I'm gonna guess that he did something and he's trying to apologize right now.''

***

"I'm sorry."

Kensi's face remained blank, "Okay."

G stopped, "Are you going to ever forgive me?"

"Maybe." Someone bumped into them, "Can we please dance?"

They continued in silence until he spoke again, "It was a stupid little thing Kensi. I don't want our relationship to be ruined over some fight about our opinions on kids and the future."

"Fine."

"Kensi, just because I don't want kids now, doesn't mean I won't want them later, and it doesn't mean I don't love you. I mean, that stuff is so far off."

This time she stopped dancing, "Did you ever think about why I brought up the subject, or were you too scared of the topic to even consider anything else except saying you don't want to be a dad?"

He stared at her, "What are you saying?"

Her face was stone while she answered, "The future is now Callen, that stuff that is so far off, is actually going to happen in about seven months."

He didn't move as she started to walk away.

***

"And she's pregnant." That announcement from Abby shocked the guys.

"What do you mean?" Sam looked very confused.

"Kensi seemed almost excited when we were in the nursery, she hasn't had one drink that contains alcohol, Hetty mentioned Kensi always likes a beer, and that she had been drinking tea lately, not coffee. Plus she seemed green a few times, she's wearing loose shirts and is unconsciously touching her stomach a lot. It's a woman thing. Obviously G didn't know and she just told him..."

The four continued to watch the scene between the two.

***

A hand closed around her wrist before she could move off the dance floor, "Kensi!"

She turned, "Yes Callen?"

"You're pregnant?"

She crossed her arms defensively, "Yeah Callen, you're gonna be a daddy. Just what you've always wanted."

"Why didn't you just say that instead of starting up a conversation about kids?"

"I wanted to know what you thought about kids first."

"Would you have ever told me Kensi, if I hadn't made you tell me in anger? Or were you just going to move away with my baby before you showed and I started to get suspicious?"

Tears started to form in her eyes, "I would never do that G, I wouldn't take your own family away from you."

He pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Kensi, if you had told me you were pregnant I would've said I was happy about it. When you brought up the kid conversation, I thought we would go down that road later, not now, so that's why I said I didn't want kids now."

"Sorry." He smiled at her muffled word, "It's okay. I love you."

She lifted her head up from his shoulder, "I love you too. So you're happy about the baby?"

"Yes." He gave her a long, deep kiss. "I am very happy. However, I think we should tell the team tonight, we've been spotted."

Kensi looked up and saw the other four staring at them and smiling. With her cheeks turning pink, she pressed her face against him, "Oh no."

"Come on," He gave her a little push, "They're family, and they love you. Let's go."

***

"Let them tell their news okay? I don't want to spoil it."

The three guys nodded just before Kensi and G arrived at the table.

They smiled and G pulled Kensi into his side, "We're having a baby!"

Sam got up and hugged them both, "Congrats you two."

Dom and Eric hugged Kensi and shook G's hand. When Abby got to them, she pulled them into a group hug, "Oh! I'm so happy for you two! I'm claiming godmother!"

Kensi laughed, "That works for us. And Sam is going to be a godfather if he's okay with that...?"

Sam wrapped his arm around her, "I happily except. You two ready to be parents?"

G nodded, "I think we'll be fine."

Kensi squeezed his hand, "I'll keep him in line."

The others grinned at that, and Abby led them to the bar, "You two deserve a drink, of course Kensi gets a non-alcohol drink..."

***

Kensi woke up the next morning to a note from G saying that he had a few things to do and Abby and Eric would pick her up.

She had just finished getting ready when they arrived, and the ride to work was full of baby talk.

It started getting weird when they pulled up outside, Abby covered her eyes, and led her through the building.

They ended up at the bullpen. Hetty, Nate, Eric, Dom, and Sam were there.

G was in from of them, holding up a ring, "Will you marry me Kensi?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'll marry you G."

Everyone watched with smiles on their faces as they kissed and held each other.


	2. Birth

**Don't own anything. **

Kensi leaned back in her chair, "Oh god..." She placed her hands on her swollen belly, "I'm as big as a house."

G looked over, "A very sexy house."

She glared at him, "Oh don't you dare start with me. It's your fault I'm this size. Twins have never happened in my family, it has to come from your side."

"Well, I don't know anyone from my side, so I can't help you there Mrs. Callen."

"Trust you to... G?"

He got out of his chair, "What?"

There was a big wet stain on the seat under her, "My water just broke."

His eyes went wide, "Are you serious Kensi?"

"Yes!" She jerked, "Please... Oh god, oh god..."

G leaned down, "Hold on Kensi, Sam will call for an ambulance."

"Go away G, I really hate you right now."

Hetty came up behind them, "Sam's calling 911, don't listen to a word she's saying right now Mr. Callen. She'll be saying much worse things as the contractions get more painful."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kensi's scream made them look at her, "I've been having these all morning. Something's happening. G..."

"Ssh. It's going to be okay sweetheart. Everything's going to be okay. Remember the breathing classes, slow, deep breaths."

"Slow, deep, breaths... You miserable jerk, you got me in this mess!"

He couldn't help but grin at his wife, "I love you too. Just think Kensi, we're going to have two gorgeous babies."

She grimaced, "Yeah, you wouldn't be grinning if you were in my place."

"Fine. Now deep breath..."

***

By the time the ambulance got there, Kensi had given birth to two little baby girls.

The new family of four were en route to the hospital, and the rest of the team followed them.

After everyone was checked out, G and Kensi were alone with their baby girls, discussing names.

He brushed her hair back, and kissed her, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too. How about Ariella Samantha, and Alina Isabella?"

"Perfect."

"Good." She stared up at her husband, "And for the record, you are never getting me pregnant again!"


End file.
